


Die Krallen der Dunkelheit

by va_di_pa



Series: Originals of the Elve [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Man sagt die Augen seien die Spiegel zur Seele, doch was ist wenn die Seele nicht mehr einem selbst gehört.
Series: Originals of the Elve [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Die Krallen der Dunkelheit

Man sagt die Augen seien die Spiegel zur Seele, man schaut in diese und sieht was in dem Menschen vorgeht, was er denkt, was er fühlt.  
Wenn das so ist hoffe ich, dass mir nie irgendwer in die Augen schaut, denn würde man dies tun, würde man fallen, tief, in einen Strudel aus Dunkelheit.  
Denn daraus bestehe ich, aus Dunkelheit, schwarz, dicht und alles verzehrend, eine Dunkelheit die einen nicht aus ihren Krallen lässt und versucht man dies do krallt sie sich noch tiefer in deine Seele, sie verseucht dich bis deine Seele komplett von ihr eingenommen ist.  
Ich bin selber schuld, dass ich in den Krallen der Dunkelheit stecke, ich habe nicht gegen sie gekämpft, habe sie einfach kommen lassen, vertieft in meiner eigenen Trauer.  
Sie kam zu mir ganz langsam und heimlich, nistete sich erst in meinen Gedanken ein und griff dann auf mein Herz und meine Seele über, bis nichts mehr von meinem eigenen Licht übrig geblieben ist.  
Menschen die mir Trost schenken, einen Teil von ihrem Licht geben wollten ignorierte ich, ich gestand es mir nicht ein, dass ich mich langsam aber sicher selbst verlor.  
Nun laufe ich hier mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gegend, zwischen all den Menschen mit ihren hellen Lichtern und lebe in den Tag hinein ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung.


End file.
